


Teach Me More

by joannechen52



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎Teach Me Kiss的續篇<br/>◎劇情前介，CE接到的新戲角色有和男性接吻和親熱的橋段，他需要GAY片小能手Sebastian的技術指導<br/>◎本文設定兩人都是單身狀態<br/>◎文章是站在『如果這兩人交情有這麼好』的假設下去擬寫的，若有角色描述不妥處都是作者的問題<br/>◎文中提到的無人旅館系統，這種旅館確實存在，但紐約市有沒有我不確定，如與現實有誤請多見諒</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me More

稍早，Sebastian手機上的WhatsAPP出現下列這段對話：  
Chris Evans  
Sebby，救我！  
Sebastian Stan  
你傳錯人了吧？  
Chris Evans  
萬能的Sebastian天神，我需要你的拯救！！  
Sebastian Stan  
……發生什麼事了  
Chris Evans  
你知道，就是上周我跟你提過的那件事  
Sebastian Stan  
你說你跟你的男搭擋沒有火花跟激情  
Chris Evans  
是的，床戲卡了兩天，導演快掐死我了|o|  
Sebastian Stan  
這你不是該去跟你的搭擋求救嗎？找我幹嘛  
Chris Evans  
你欠我的！我看見你跟Anthony拍的冰桶視頻了，你們兩個小人！  
Sebastian Stan  
…………好吧，約哪裡碰面？

這就是為什麼，Sebastian前天晚上才從芝加哥飛回紐約，昨天還在調時差(其實時差也才一小時，他不過是想找個藉口窩在家睡大覺罷了)，今天就被不得不被Chris拖出門。他打著呵欠，把耳機塞在耳朵裡，再戴了一頂鴨舌帽去搭電車，來到位在市區邊角一間規模四星級的商務旅館。  
這個地點是Chris挑的，因為『排練床戲』這種事在誰家的臥房上演都不適合，兩人日後還想好好地躺在各自的床舖上睡覺，而不是每次看著它就產生某些可能會造成失眠的記憶回溯。  
當然，Sebastian相信上回他在Chris的房間結束了『如何正確地親吻一個男人』的教程後，Chris還是每天都能順利地倒進被窩裡呼呼大睡，他對這點有把握。如果有誰以為兩人親完嘴之後會有什麼心理陰影，那人就錯了(事實上目前為止也沒有人知道他們已經親嘴了)，一來Sebastian在那之後跟Chris沒再碰過面，他們兩個都忙得很，根本沒有閒功夫鬧彆扭，二來他們在WhatsAPP上的對話照樣進行得如火如荼，內容的不正經程度跟上述差不了多少。

Sebastian走進旅館大門，自動門靜悄悄在他眼前滑開，又在身後合起，正前方的櫃檯空無一人，只有一台台長得像提款機的機器一字排開。這間旅館比較特別，它的服務櫃台設在側門，如果來客有任何事需要洽詢，依然能去那兒找到服務人員，要不，客人只需要走到機器前方，用信用卡過卡，一張房卡就會自動掉到下方的托盤，退房時只要回到機器前把房卡插回去，完全不需要跟服務人員打到照面。這是一項專門為了保護客戶隱私而設立的機制，在芬蘭挪威等國家已經使用得很頻繁，美國引進這種系統的旅館卻不多見。  
也真虧Chris找得到這種地方，Sebastian扯了扯嘴角，在機器前方的鍵盤上輸入一組密碼，一張寫著『508』的房卡隨即掉了下來。現在是下午五點半，Chris在四點的時候就先來Check-in了，他把房號跟密碼發了APP給Sebastian，所以後者如今拿到的這張是副卡，房費已經先由Chris付清了，Sebastian要做的只是拿副卡去刷電梯前面的感應器，搭到五樓後再去按『508』房間的門鈴。

「歡迎光臨！」房門打開時，站在門口迎接Sebastian的是穿著紅色無領Polo衫跟黑色休閒褲、一手拿著啤酒罐另一手高舉過頭，擺出總統競選手勢的Chris。  
Sebastian左張右望一陣，接著把Chris推進門裡，「你再喊大聲一點，全世界的人都知道美國隊長跟冬兵來這裡開房間了。」  
房間比想像中還寬敞，從玄關延伸出去的是一個十坪大的客廳，掛在牆上的四十吋LED螢幕正在播魔戒二部曲，客廳中間的茶几桌上擺了兩大盒披薩，Chris走過去，從其中一盒裡拿起一塊已經吃了半片的披薩，披薩盒旁邊擺了一瓶家庭號可樂跟好幾罐350cc的百樂啤酒。  
茶几桌後方有四人座的長沙發，Chris卻盤腿坐在地毯上，從沙發抓了一個座墊扔給Sebastian，再把披薩盒推到對方面前，Sebastian盯著舖滿芝士、青椒、蝦子跟蟹肉的烘烤麵皮，海鮮口味，好選擇，但……「這就是你說的謝禮？」  
「當然不是，我哪裡有那麼吝嗇，先把眼前的事搞定，改天我請你去吃大餐。」  
Chris邊說邊啃披薩，眼睛笑瞇成一直線。為了配合新戲造型，他蓄了點鬍子，沒有在『雪國列車(Snowpiercer)』裡的絡腮鬍那麼誇張，只是把那張娃娃臉遮住了一小部份，讓它看起來比實際上來得有氣勢。  
不是正氣凜然的Steve Rogers，也不是深沉陰鬱的Curtis，坐在Sebastian眼前的Chris Evans看向電視，彩色的光影在他樂呵呵的臉上變化，披薩的芝士夾心被他拉出一長條再吸進嘴裡吃掉，修得很工整的鬍子上還沾著好幾粒麵皮屑。

Sebastian把鴨舌帽摘下來丟向沙發，把Chris給他的座墊壓在大腿下面，也伸手從紙盒裡拿一塊披薩，「說說電影的進度。」  
「穿西裝打領帶，在華爾街來回跑幾十趟，吃頂級西餐，跟美女談情的時候順便朝男人拋媚眼，跟其中一個美女滾床單之後就分手，因為她發現我傳簡訊跟一個在酒吧搭上線的帥哥約炮。」  
「貴圈好亂啊，」Sebastian皺了皺鼻頭，打開一罐百樂，幾小撮白色泡沫從瓶口冒出來，「聽起來暫時沒出什麼大問題？」  
「問題就在下面，接吻的戲碼沒碰到什麼阻礙，託你的福，咬下唇那招很管用，我這樣做，對方也很配合的露出吃疼又享受的表情，酒吧的鏡頭很快就搞定了。但從酒吧移動到旅館的纏綿才是大災難……」  
Chris面帶難色的灌了一大口啤酒，Sebastian不明究理，也跟著把一口酒嚥下肚，「是你的搭擋很難搞，還是導演有什麼特殊的要求嗎？」  
Sebastian想起他拍政壇野獸時，他的導演希望TJ跟Sean能使用『充滿情色和肉慾』的手勢愛撫對方，導致他們光是脫衣服的那一幕就拍了快二十遍，Sebastian的搭擋耐心十足也很入戲，幾乎要把Sebastian的胸部搓掉一層皮，Sebastian則是從保守地撫摸男搭擋的胸肌、腹肌到最後乾脆豁出去把手滑進對方的股溝，才達成了導演口中令人『血脈賁張』的視覺效果。  
「不，我的搭擋是個好人，配合度也很高，我想問題出在我身上。」  
「導演怎麼說呢？」  
「導演……引用他的原話，他是這樣說：你們不能像條兩瀕死的魚晾在床上，用強壯的肌肉和褲襠裡的東西像拍不動的尾鰭那樣僵硬地磨來磨去，磨到連劇組裡的同志工作人員都要高潮了，你們的假高潮還到不了！」  
「哇，聽起來有點慘……」Sebastian發自內心替Chris感到難過，「這個導演挺毒舌的，不過若你覺得他抓到了重點，那你們的表現還真是一團糟。」

電視上還在播放魔戒，強獸人攻打進聖盔谷，前來支援人類的精靈大軍死傷慘重，Chris望著死在人皇懷裡的精靈Haldir，他看起來居然有點兒想哭，Sebastian知道Chris和自己一樣哭點都挺低的，所以他拿起啤酒往Chris的酒罐敲了一下，示意乾杯。  
「謝謝你啊，好夥計，『一團糟』是我這幾天下來聽見最好的贊美了，」Chris跟Sebastian都一口氣乾掉了半瓶左右的啤酒，於是Chris的話匣子打開了，「導演對我有期望，他講話不好聽，這些我都能接受，我最不能容忍的是自己突破不了瓶頸。把一個男人推倒在床上，瘋狂愛撫他有什麼難的？套用你的火腿理論，那不過就是把火腿換成人體壽司……」  
「停下，聽著，Chris，你是不是喝多了？」Sebastian覺得自己有必要及時糾正Chrish的謬論，「接吻代入食物想像沒問題，因為你同樣要吸吮咀嚼。可是肢體愛撫是完全不同的另一回事，它注重的不只是演技和想像力，它的關鍵點在情境預設，你應該聽得懂我在說什麼吧。」  
「情境預設？」Chris覆述了一次，他的眼神飄移到桌面上好幾個被捏扁的啤酒罐，全新沒開過的瓶子所剩無幾，他決定站起身來，他沒真的醉，只是步伐搖晃地表示，「我懂，當然懂，為了實踐這一點，我得再下樓買兩手啤酒回來。」

藉酒裝瘋不是最正面的做法，Sebastian還來不及告訴Chris，對方就衝出去了。好吧，也罷，Sebastian坐回桌子前方，面對上頭的一片狼藉，他把空罐子抓過來全部掃進垃圾筒，再把另外一盒還沒開過的披薩盒掀開。  
夏威夷火腿口味？嗯……  
Sebastian把遙控器拿在手上，對準電視螢幕轉了一輪，魔戒三部曲他已經看太多次以至於可以背下三分之一的台詞了。另一台電影台在演馴龍高手(How to Train Your Dragon)第一集，還有一台是Joseph Gordon-Levitt的超急快遞(Premium Rush)，不過已經快播完了。轉到較後面的台數時，畫面上突然出現一大片的肉色和急喘的呻吟聲，Sebastian眼珠子睜得大大的，商務旅館居然沒有鎖限制級頻道，他很久沒在四十吋的大螢幕上看見高清版的AV片了，感覺有點新鮮。  
不過男人跟女人的性器官攪在一起發出刺耳的啪啪聲響外加四處噴濺的汁液，這並不是很適合當作晚餐的配料，所以Sebastian盯著它們出神了一會兒就又轉回魔戒二部曲了。雖然案例不多，但Sebastian的確聽過有演員需要酒精助興才能拍出某些特殊情境的片子(真槍實彈的色情片不行，酒精會殘害精蟲，不過R級的情色片演員藉由酒精到達醺醺然的狀態幫助入戲，這樣的情形確實是有的)，他自己不這樣幹，他發酒瘋的樣子只適合留給最親密的友人當作笑柄，攝影棚對Sebastian來說是一塊聖地，他寧可NG到被導演罵得狗血淋頭也要盡己所能地把戲份給完成。  
Sebastian知道Chris在這方面的要求比他更高，幾乎到了鑽牛角尖的地步，畢竟Chris未來的夢想是成為導演，事實上他已經在朝那個方向前進，他第一部執導的片子很快就要在TIFF上映了，Sebastian多少能理解Chris求好心切的想法，就算對方走的那條路對他來說還遙遠得很。

房門前發出『嗶』一聲響，Chris拿房卡刷了感應器，推門進來了，他手裡提著一個便利商店的塑膠袋，裡面裝著沉甸甸的六罐裝啤酒兩組，袋緣看起來都快被瓶子給撐破了。  
「我拖得有點久，抱歉，剛才下樓時有兩個男人認出我來，他們用手機跟我拍了張照，其中一個還立刻把照片傳上了推特，標題寫，我遇見了美國隊長！」Chris說，他把袋子放到桌上，笑容跟舉止看上去都比之前清醒了不少，不過他說的話讓Sebastian有點擔心，Sebastian覺得自己該把鴨舌帽借Chris戴出門的。  
「呃，這樣不要緊嗎？你在旅館門口被粉絲堵到……」  
「應該無所謂吧，」Chris聳聳肩，「沒人曉得我跟你在一起。」  
Chris口中的『在一起』自然不是那個意思，不過聽上去真容易引起誤會。

※※※

在臨近二十坪的客房中，客廳和臥房其實位在同一處開放空間，兩者僅用一面裝飾牆做出區隔，牆的正前方就是沙發，牆後則是一張King-size的大床。縷空的牆面中間交錯著菱形的木格，好幾株黃金葛從方框內攀爬出來，伴隨通風口吹出的冷氣，鮮綠色的葉片垂在那兒晃來晃去，有如數十隻小手召喚、提醒著坐在客廳的人們，要是覺得累了，隨時可以爬到後方那張床上躺著，它那麼舒服、那麼柔軟……  
煄火腿和芝士粉的香氣交雜在一塊兒，室內的空氣開始變得黏答答的。海鮮口味的披薩盒早已見底，空盒子跟幾團紙巾被踢到了桌子底下，彷彿那樣就能把油膩的氣息給掩蓋過去。  
Chris還在有一搭沒一搭的跟Sebastian閒聊，他們都在對火腿口味的披薩做最後的努力，其實兩個人已經撐得什麼都吃不下了，酒精的酵母菌沉在胃袋底端擴散發酵，阻止人類將更多的澱粉和蛋白質塞進肚子裡。  
當然，沒有人忘記他們坐在這裡的目的是什麼，無論是Chris或Sebastian，他們勉強稱得上是有酒量的人，區區幾罐液體麵包還不至於造成全面性失憶，眼下的問題點在於：誰要當起頭的那一方？Chris是始作俑者，不過若他懂得怎麼乾脆地邀請一個男人躺上床，他今天也不必拖Sebastian下水了。  
Sebastian知道，他和Chris欠缺的是一個情境，欠缺把兩個小學生踹去寫作業的臨門一腳。一如剛才Sebastian對Chris說的，情境預設才是一切的推手。這項技能並不是演員的專利，一般人也做得到，舉例來說，你的一位朋友邀你去看電影，你也許會先上網查一查影評網站給這部片子打了幾顆星，再想像一下自己坐在戲院裡的感受，是會拍手叫好還是拿爆米花砸向大螢幕，如果答案是前者，你才能心甘情願地踏出大門，前去赴這場約會。  
同理可證，光是一個舒適又隱密的空間、一頓卡路里跟營養指數呈現反比的垃圾晚餐、再加上一部百看不膩的好萊塢經典大片，還不足以把兩個大男人的羞恥心剝得一乾二淨。Sebastian知道Chris信任他，這是他在此地的唯一理由，他也對Chris抱持著相同的信任，並且儘可能地不想讓對方失望。  
所以Sebastian還在等待那個契機，一旦時機到來，他會知道該怎麼做，不過在那個觸發點像神蹟一樣降臨之前，他得先去趟廁所。  
當Sebastian從矮桌前站起來時，雙城奇謀正好演完了，人格分裂的咕嚕蹦跳著追隨兩名主角的背影遠去，Chris拿起遙控器打算轉台，Sebastian卻一把按住他的手腕，「別轉到太後面的台數。」  
Chris一臉疑惑地抬頭，「為什麼？」  
「不為什麼，就是……」Sebastian不太確定自己想說什麼，他的意志正脫離大腦掌控他的聲帶。如果Chris準備和男人來一場親密接觸，觀看男女的激情片不僅沒什麼正面助益，可能還會帶來減分的效果，但解釋這一切太麻煩，Sebastian琢磨了幾秒，決定放棄刪節號後面的台詞，他無意義地朝半空中擺了擺手，轉身把Chris晾在客廳，朝浴室的方向走去。

稍早時Sebastian曾經研究過房內的格局，他記得浴室就在進房後左手邊的位置，距離客廳也不過十來步左右，他卻感覺自己花了很長的時間才到達浴室門口。  
按下門邊的開關後，室內頓時一片明亮，Sebastian把門關起來，在朦朧的視野中摸索到一個叫馬桶的東西，他上半身靠在白色的大理石水箱上，感覺體內有一股龐大的壓力隨著水聲排放出去，眼前糊成一塊塊的光團散開了又聚合。Sebastian對這種情景一點都不陌生，這是酒精值在體內跨越了某條界線的象徵，不過他也很清楚目前他頂多只踏進了黃色區域，還沒到達最危險的紅色區域。  
或許他只是太久沒喝這麼多了，他才剛剛結束芝加哥漫展的簽名會，飛回紐約之後又要一頭裁進嚴格的健身計劃，如果他的教練見到他今晚吃下去的熱量指數，上帝……他會被操死在舉重台上的！  
都是混蛋Chris的錯，當Sebastian腦袋裡蹦出這麼個想法時，他轉頭打量了四周環境，這間浴室的坪數也很大，左手邊是寬敞的盥洗平台，右手邊則是一個底座很深的浴缸，浴缸的四個邊角都有黑色的出水孔，看上去要坐進兩個人綽綽有餘(Sebastian想起來了，Chris在進房沒多久後就用APP傳來一句：『這裡居然還有按摩浴缸，他媽的棒透了！』)。  
按下馬桶的沖水鈕，在嘩嘩水聲之中，Sebastian以一種無意識的狀態把身體平行移動到盥洗台，他轉開水龍頭，往臉上潑了好幾把水，接著他抬頭，看向正前方的鏡子。  
冰水滲進張開的毛細孔裡，把體表溫度降了下來，Sebastian用一隻手背摸了摸臉，他的臉不太燙，只是黏黏的，幾滴細小的汗珠從額尖滾下來，有點像被烤肉架飄過來的煙不小心薰到，等煙散了就好了。  
這時，浴室外頭似乎傳來什麼聲音，它聽上去也帶著一種黏膩感，綿密不斷又濃稠得化不開……Sebastian不是聽得很清楚，抽水馬達跟水龍頭同時發出來的聲響太大，於是他關掉了水龍頭，豎起耳朵仔細聆聽。  
在鏡子對面的人影越來越清晰，Sebastian看見自己透紅的臉頰還有好幾撮掉下來的頭髮，它們被汗跟水弄成一撮一撮的，他今天穿著一件素面的白色圓領T恤和一件最普通的深藍牛仔褲，前兩天為了讓自己體面地去見粉絲，Sebastian特地把臉刮得乾乾淨淨，鏡子裡的他就像是個剛成年的大學生。然而傳進他耳膜裡的很明顯是來自成人片的音效，男人的粗喘聲和女人的呻吟聲，音波像漣漪一層層滲透過來，跟浴室裡的水聲混在一起，忽強忽弱……在Sebastian越來越清醒的感官中不停放大。  
看來Chris還是轉到了那個該死的鎖碼台。  
要不是Sebastian多嘴，Chris可能還不會手癢到把台數往後面轉，Sebastian正在內心自我詛咒時，來自抽水馬達的引擎聲完全停止，同一時間，門外傳來的喘息聲也嘎然止住，像是有人按下了靜音鍵，周遭瞬間落入一片死寂，Sebastian只聽得見自己掉了好幾拍的心跳。

突然，一陣腳步聲再度響起，劃破室內的寂靜，它大步行走在吸音地毯上，壓迫感一陣陣往浴室門口逼近。等Sebastian回過神時，Chris已經用比他快上很多的速度推開浴室的門，和正準備向外走的Sebastian撞個正著。  
Chris的腳步有點踉蹌，他的腦袋直接撞向Sebatian的肩膀，嘴唇和下巴的鬍渣磨擦到Sebastiam的臉，兩個人同時發出一聲哀嚎。  
「老天，我很抱歉！」Chris邊道歉邊試圖把Sebastian的身體扶正，但是他自己都站不太穩。好極了，看來踏進黃色警戒區的不是只有Sebastian一個人。  
Sebastian一手抓穩Chris的肩膀，另一手往馬桶指了指，「你也要用？」  
「對，我需要……呃，Sebastian，你能先出去一下嗎？」  
Chris的臉紅通通的，呼出來的全是酒氣，他不只膀胱急需抒解，再加上剛剛的視覺感官刺激，也許需要抒解的還有別的地方……Sebastian很識相，他把Chris的身體拉向馬桶前方，接著就迅速走出浴室，把門關上。

第一個時機點錯過了，Sebastian告訴自己。  
他坐在浴室的門口，身體貼著壁面下滑，坐進舖著軟墊的地板。他和Chris，他們兩人現在都有些暈乎乎的，也許不那麼適合進行教程，雖說微醺會把他們推向某種美好的境地，某些清醒後就會忘得七七八八的事，但在進行的當下，一切都會變得大膽妄為。  
Sebastian靠在牆壁上，斜前方就是客廳，電視已經關了，螢幕像是要湮沒罪狀似的漆黑一片。這裡的門板沒有隔音效果，坐在門外也能把浴室裡的動靜聽得一清二楚。  
他不該在這裡的，Sebastian對自己說，他不該窺探Chris的隱私，哪怕只是隔著一片薄薄的門板，他聽見從裡面傳來隱約的陣陣水聲，是灼熱的水液滴落在馬桶液面的聲響，而不是水龍頭或蓮蓬頭開啟的聲響，這他還是能分辨出來的……  
Sebastian感覺自己的臉紅了。

他最好爬回沙發，重新把電視打開，假裝什麼都沒發生，什麼都沒聽見。可是Sebastian發現自己沒辦法站起來，他的手腳不聽使喚，他可以坐在這裡思考一整晚的哲學命題，但是要他挪動身體半吋去到別的地方？他目前辦不到。  
另外一道強勁的水聲從門板後方透出來，聽起來像是Chris打開了蓮蓬頭，準備沖個澡，這是好事，這可以延長Sebastian籌備逃亡的時間。他歪著頭倚在門板前，腦袋不受控地想像著裡面那個男人正站在水柱下方把衣服一件件脫光，水花把對方的身體淋得濕透的樣子……  
Chris穿著西裝、打領帶，同時被六桶冰水澆成落湯雞的畫面突然在這時竄進Sebastian的腦海，他看見視頻的時候很想笑，事實上他當時也只顧著狂笑，可是現在他記得的就只有Chris在視頻尾端滑出的那一聲呻吟，它在他的腦波中拖出長長的尾音，長得有點過火了，就像他們在Chris房裡的那個吻，時間也是拖長得不像話。  
Chris的嘴巴剛剛還擦過Sebastian的臉頰，現在那兒正在發燙，該死的冷水一點都不管用。他不曉得自己為什麼在這種時候回想起Chris嘴唇的觸感，它應該是一場旋即過忘的經歷，Sebastian在事後沒有留心過它，他坐長程飛機、去義大利享受個人假期時也沒有一天想起它，但在此時此刻，在酒精往他腦門裡狂妄地安上一個個放大鏡時……  
他的滿腦子裡都是Chris的吻，只剩下Chris的吻。

「Se-bas-tian──」門內，Chris突然用一種怪腔怪調喊著Sebastian的名字，把Sebastian嚇得幾乎從地上彈起來。  
水聲歇止了，無論是哪一種形式的水聲，Chris都讓它們陷入完全的安靜，餘下的只有他呼喚好友的聲音。見門外的Sebastian沒有反應，Chris又用一模一樣的腔調再喊了一次，他聽起來簡直像在唱歌，甚至有點像迪士尼電影『小美人魚』裡的人魚國王召喚他那隻身為宮廷樂手的寄居蟹，它正好也叫Sebastian。  
Sebastian一頭霧水，不過這給了他一個很好的理由擺脫眼下的窘況，他一手扶著門框站起來，另一手推開浴室門，正想問Chris在發什麼神經──  
『嘩啦！』  
一桶冰水朝Sebastian迎面潑來。  
他呆愣在門口，大量的水沿著他的身體向下淌流，連腳底的毛氊墊都濕透了。  
Chris站在浴室裡，他的上半身打著赤膊，手裡拿著原本擺在馬桶旁的那個黑色垃圾筒，筒裡的塑膠袋被拔掉了，筒緣還不停滴著水，他居然用垃圾筒來裝水，剛才傳出的水聲原來是注滿凶器的過程。  
Sebastian會意過來這點時，他的酒也幾乎醒了一半，迎頭澆灌的冰水還是有其醒腦功用的，他拔腿衝進浴室，邊踩出一個個濕漉漉的腳印邊朝Chris怒吼，「操，你死定了！」

按摩浴缸旁邊還有一個小型的獨立淋浴間，Sebastian的目標就是那兒，他拉開玻璃門把蓮蓬頭扯出來，將水力開到最大，直接往Chris身上沖，Chris拿起垃圾筒作掩護，就像美國隊長還是根豆芽菜時拿垃圾筒蓋當盾牌一樣，結果當然是死得很難看。  
Chris的身體毫無意外全被噴濕了，Sebastian還不死心地拿著蓮蓬頭追著他滿場跑。Chris也不甘示弱，他扭開水龍頭後用手按住出水孔，讓水花以肆無忌憚的角度往四面八方噴射。  
如果有人有幸目睹這一幕，他們會為眼前所見深感憂慮，這兩人今年三十幾歲而不是剛滿三歲啊……  
鏡子、盥洗台、掛在牆邊的浴巾和毛巾，無一倖免。等Chris和Sebastian想到要停戰時，是因為Sebastian突然打了個大噴嚏，哦，是的，Chris打著赤膊，但Sebastian身上還穿著衣服，水蒸氣沾黏在身前又揮發後就會把體溫一併帶走。

「好了，好了，停戰！別玩了！」Chris率先高舉雙手，用一種哄小孩的語氣一步一步走向Sebastian，過程中他還不忘舉起垃圾筒又放下，意思是，我不跟你打了，你是我的朋友，我現在最在意的就是你別著涼。  
Sebastian站在原地，全身濕得像剛從河裡撈起來，倒在他腳邊的蓮蓬頭還在四處甩水，Chris趁著Sebastian擤鼻子的空檔衝進淋浴間，把蓮蓬頭給關了。最高危機暫時解除。  
接著Chris回到Sebastian面前，哦，老天爺，他濕透了，他們兩個人都濕透了，不過Sebastian的失溫面積比Chris來得大，他的白色T恤緊緊貼在身前，水漬幾乎將它浸染成透明，就連他胸前的乳頭顏色都看得一清二楚。  
「把上衣脫了吧？」Chris試探地問Sebastian，後者站在原處，動也不動，Chris不確定他是醉了還是茫了，於是改口，「要不……我幫你脫也行。」

Sebastian沒有說話，他的嘴唇微張，嘴角往兩邊翹起來，像在微笑。Chris認得那種表情，只要Sebastian沒有不高興，他看上去總是笑著的，你只要看他一眼就能心情變好，總是能從他那兒得到更多鼓舞和動力。  
Chris向前走了一步，Sebastian也正好在此時走向他，磁磚地上到處都是水漬，趁Sebastian沒滑倒前Chris先扶住對方，把對方一轉身按在盥洗台上。  
尾椎一接觸到後方冰涼的大理石，Sebastian就順從的把雙手抬高，讓Chris撩起他白T恤的下沿把它往上脫，Chris將T恤揉成一團後扔進一旁的洗衣籃，跟自己那件皺巴巴的紅色上衣待在一起。  
圓型的衣領從頭頂脫離時，Sebastian的頭髮被弄得亂七八糟，瀏海向上翻飛後又七零八落的往下掉，他的笑意卻越來越明顯了。Chris把那些濕掉的頭髮撥開幾撮塞到Sebastian的耳後，雖然他覺得髮型亂糟糟的Sebastian也好看，但是他想要更看清楚他的臉。  
即使Sebastian不說，Chris也知道，屬於他們的時機到來了。

Sebastian向後方挪了幾吋，Chris跟上來，兩人的鼻尖抵住鼻尖，臉孔貼得很近，連吸進鼻腔裡的氣息都是對方的，油膩膩的食物味和濃濃的酒氣，誰也沒有比較好聞，反正他們已經先洗了一趟冷水澡。  
Chris的眼底有某些事物在成形，Sebastian看得出對方在想什麼，他在Chris準備把嘴巴湊過來時豎起右手食指，擋在兩人中間，「一次練習一件事。」  
他嗓子壓得很低，幾乎只用氣音在說話，不過Chris每個字都聽見了，他這個吻最後只落在Sebastian的手指上，沒關係，Chris知道Sebastian是對的，如果他們每一次都要重頭開始，那就永遠沒辦法向前進。  
Chris張嘴把那隻指頭含住，鬍渣輕輕磨蹭到指節的細紋，Sebastian順著Chris的動作仰起脖子，手指抽出來捧住Chris的臉頰，把對方的頭按向自己，Chris盯著Sebastian脖前的一大片區塊，他曉得這裡就是起點了，他把嘴唇貼上去，貼住那片皮膚，稍早潑了水的關係，它濕滑又冰涼，現在還在微微發抖，於是Chris用手撫摸它，雖然他自己的手掌上也都是水，把水抹掉後又帶來更多的水份，那是兩人流出來的汗。

情境是一種啟發，一種擬想，因為一個人的生命不可能包含所有的經歷，年輕的少女飾演臨盆的產婦時，她抱著懷中蠕動的嬰孩，想像那是自己的未來，總有一天她會為了愛情咬牙忍痛，再像現在喜悅得淚流滿面；沒開槍殺過人的少年飾演奮勇殺敵的士兵，他站在假屍堆上面對血流成河的佈景，心裡極力回想各種悲傷的瑣事，讓它們堆疊出情緒的聚合物，形成鏡頭前晃眼即逝的奇蹟。  
情境是作家筆尖下的靈感，是最頑皮的精靈，它四處亂竄，躲藏進各個角落，你得花心思去找它，Chris和他新戲的男搭擋運氣不佳，至今連情境的一抹鬼影子都抓不著，但在這裡，這個剛剛才歷經一場水花大戰的四星級旅館浴室，盥洗台濕答答的，鏡子也濕答答的，連懸掛在兩旁的浴巾和毛巾都在滴水，這景象不浪漫也不美好，Chris和Sebastian的情境卻在這時出現了，它觸動他們，把他們的身體推擠在一塊兒，有酒精，有消化到一半的芝士條和麵皮，還有糊里糊塗的笑。

Sebastian的喉結像一顆滾珠，它不規則地上下滑動，每個滑動的軌跡都在引導Chris，讓他知道該往哪裡去追逐。Chris用嘴吸吮它，卻不敢太用力，他知道他們不是在演戲，卻還保留著對戲時的習慣，動作要逼真，但不要弄傷對方。他在吻Sebastian的喉嚨，真實的親吻，腦袋裡卻同時又有一個聲音凌駕在酒精之上提醒他，不要留下瘀青跟吻痕，因為他不是你的情人，那樣做不禮貌。  
鏡子上的水柱一條條淌流下來，像被風劃開的瀑布，兩個人的身影從鏡面前曝露出來，Sebastian背對鏡子靠著盥洗台，Chris倚著他的身體面向鏡子，Chris看見Sebastian的背肌正伴隨呼吸的頻率在起伏，他知道，因為對方的胸口正貼住他的胸口，他連對方的心跳聲都數得出來。  
Chris的手貼住那片背肌向下撫摸，抹開一大片水，水珠順沿脊椎骨向下滾動，沒入看不見的視角。Sebastian在打顫，因為他渾身都是濕的，他的手掌撐著的大理石彷彿隨時會打滑，所以Chris索性把他整個人抱起來放上盥洗台。  
「你變瘦了，」Chris皺眉頭，他沒察覺到這是隔了幾分鐘後他第一次開口講話，聲音都有點沙啞，因為這是他抱Sebastian時的第一個想法，它就這麼直接溜了出口，對方的體重枕在他手臂上的感覺比拍美隊二時輕太多了，「怎麼搞的，我以為你去義大利時會大吃大喝……還是漫展的工作人員忘記拿零食餵你？」  
鏡子裡，Chris兩手夾住Sebastian的臂膀，身形比對方寬了將近一半，鏡子外的Sebastian原本瞇著雙眼，聽見Chris的問題之後他才睜開眼睛，一副大夢初醒的模樣，「上流人士做愛時有那麼多廢話？你跑詞了吧……」他摸摸Chris人中前的鬍髯，它們其實不扎手，遇水後更是柔軟，不過這不是他的隊長，也不全是ChrisEvans，這是一個Sebastian不認得的角色，他沒有看過Chris的劇本，就算對方要給他看他也不能，這是職業道德問題，他記得自己為什麼在這裡，他沒有醉到忘記本份。

「我不是什麼上流人士，我就是在問你，你到底有沒有好好吃東西，我是在關心你。」Chris嚴肅了起來，不過他沒阻止Sebastian在自己臉上亂摸，對方的身體用一種有律動的弧度在貼近他，無論從哪個角度看過去，這都像是一場強度適中的挑逗，Sebastian真的很擅長這樣做。  
「呃，為什麼關心我？」看，他又在裝無辜了，他的上半身和Chris貼得緊緊的，所以Chris感覺得到他突出的肋骨，但他下半身往反方向縮了回去，點了火又不負責澆熄。  
「因為你是我最好的搭擋。」  
「最好的？所以……」Sebastian飛快瞄了Chris一眼，隨即垂下眼皮，神情說不出是調笑還是有別的意味，他的目光跟著手指游移到Chris的褲襠，潮濕的皮料把襠部勒得緊緊的，不，讓它變緊的不只是這個，Sebastian有意無意地往那裡摸了一把，「所以你才那麼入戲？我們還要不要繼續──」  
Sebastian講到一半被打斷了，Chris低頭用嘴巴壓住他，舌頭伸進他嘴裡把更多的話堵回去，Chris順勢把Sebastian的一條腿扯過來，他的胯部往前頂，貼得離對方更近，現在Sebastian能清楚感受到那兒隆起的硬塊。  
再也沒有排練的問題了，所有的問題已經跟Chris的新戲無關，Sebastian現在要處理的狀況只剩下一個，那就是如果Chris真的對男人起了反應，他該怎麼辦？

Sebastian曾經說過，如果他當不成演員，他要當一個太空人。  
當時他還很年輕，全世界還不知道他的名字，也沒人知道為什麼他有這個想法，其實他自己也不清楚。因為他去遊樂園時熱愛坐雲霄飛車？因為他被離心椅綁著在天空轉時不會像其他人一樣吐得滿地都是，還覺得特別過癮？他只知道自己喜歡天空，喜歡每一個放晴的夜晚，他趴在陽台外的欄杆看著那些掛在頭頂的星星，暗自想像如果靠近它們是什麼感覺。他從來沒有想過要把星星摘下來，那想法太狂妄，太冒險，只要能比平常人距離夢想更近那麼一步，他就已經心滿意足，狂妄不是他的天性，Sebastian心知肚明。  
但也許冒險是他的天性。

他的身體被壓在鏡子上，鏡子已經牢牢跟牆面嵌在一起，卻還是發出巨大的一聲砰，音波滲入水泥之後又重重往外彈射，鑽進Sebastian每一個張開的毛細孔，他的身體被這股擴張的壓力給填滿，所有神經都繃緊得像一根弓弦。  
Sebastian的眼睛睜得很大，在他正前方只看得見兩排睫毛，掛在睫毛上的好幾粒水珠正滴進他的眼眶，他的視線因此變得一片模糊，他只好閉上雙眼。有一根舌頭塞在他的嘴巴裡用力攪動，如果Sebastian再放縱自己一點，他可以假裝喪失分辨能力，再把罪過推給客廳的那些空啤酒罐，可是他做不到忽視現況，他被摟得很緊，兩塊高高鼓起的肱頭肌貼在他的肩膀和手臂上，他熟悉那些線條，他以前都是隔著彈性衣料或者皮布觸碰它們，他從來沒想過它們剝掉武裝後的力量居然更大。  
「不……」Sebastian嘗試發出聲音，他的身體微微下滑，嘴唇才脫離了對方一秒又再度被咬住，那是一個來自男人的吻，不是女人軟綿綿的唇舌和力道，這個吻充滿侵略性，Sebastian得承認，要抵擋它很難。他的舌頭儘可能往內縮，對方卻一直追上來，舌尖在他的口腔裡刮捲，舔過他牙齦突起的每一處，他想要說話時舌頭就會跟對方打結在一塊兒，從躲藏變成糾纏，進而成了回應。唾腺開始分泌出大量口水，它們滑過兩人份的舌苔，從齒縫間溢出去，再從Sebastian的嘴角往外流，他在自己的地盤打輸了這場戰爭。  
Sebastian最後得以擺脫掉這個吻，是因為Chris先放開了他，是的，Chris，他的夥伴，他的好搭擋，他最難纏的敵人。Sebastian再睜開眼睛時，他的眼前還是一片花白，他想他的腦袋有點缺氧，那個吸走他氧氣的男人則是由一團金色、褐色、一點點藍色和更多肉色形成的聚合物，那團聚合物正在浮動，從一個形狀變成另一個形狀，力量也跟著轉移，俯壓在Sebastian身前的重量放鬆了，那條有力的臂膀正在向下移動，Sebastian的襠部突然一緊，一隻手掌插進了他的褲腰。  
不。Sebastian伸手扣住那隻手腕。  
「Chris，」他喊，他的聲音堅定，明白表示他知道自己在跟誰講話，他想搖頭，但他最終只做出了一個類似吸氣的動作，一道細小的呻吟從他喉嚨擠出來，毀掉了他的努力。Chris看著他，光是用眼神就可以打敗他，Sebastian思考了很久(他很驚訝自己還有辦法思考)，然後在現實的幾秒鐘後說，「……我們得冷靜點。」  
『我們』，Sebastian用的是這個詞，Chris聽懂了並且笑出聲，他知道現在的自己在Sebastian眼裡是什麼樣子，那片綠色的湖泊在旋轉，裡面有很多自己倒進去的雜質，雜質的面積還在持續擴大。  
「你一直為我著想，」Chris邊說邊環顧浴室，所有映入視野裡的東西都是濕的，就連掛在馬桶旁的面紙捲都糊成一團紙漿，「看看這裡，簡直是一團糟，就像你對我新戲的評語，一團糟，即使這樣你還是陪我捲進來，跳入這淌渾水。」  
Sebastian望著Chris，他聽Chris講話時總是很專心，雖然他頭髮亂得像鳥巢，嘴角還淌著一條沒擦乾的口水，他覺得自己狼狽透頂，「我為『我們』著想。」  
「是的，我們，」在Chris的眼中存在一個相反的事實，他必須讓對方知道，他盯著沾在Sebastian嘴邊的反光，他得壓下最大的衝動不去親吻它，因為他必須說完接下來這段話，「你和我，雖然事情的起頭有點荒謬……但到此為止，這件事就只剩下你和我，我們。」  
沒有搞不定的劇本和導演，沒默契的搭擋和糟透了的演出。  
這件事到頭來只關乎他們，Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan。

Chris的四隻手指插在Sebastian的腰和內褲中間，他的大拇指抵在牛仔褲頭上的那顆鈕扣，輕輕一轉就能把它鬆開。如果Sebastian要抽身，現在還來得及，他還能從『他們』變成『他』，只要他捨得把Chris推到一邊，就此撤手不管。  
Sebastian的背抵在鏡面上，那塊可憐的玻璃感覺快被擠破了，沾在上方的水珠從Sebastian突起的肩胛骨向下滑落，再一滴滴滲進他的褲子裡，黏膩得讓人難受，『他』確實想把它脫掉，但不是由Chris來動手。越線很容易，只要把腳跨出去就行了，可是這裡不是無重力的外太空，一個不小心，照樣會摔得粉身碎骨。  
「我們最好離開這面鏡子，如果弄壞的話，要賠的。」Sebastian說，他把Chris從身前推開，那不是推拒，只是要對方讓路。Chris接收到這樣的訊息，所以他爽快地挪開身體，讓Sebastian懸空的雙腳跳下來，落向地面。  
回歸地心引力的懷抱，Sebastian同時獲得了紮實感和空虛感，他背對Chris，朝浴室另一端走去，在距離Chris一尺的地方停下，Sebastian重新轉身，他將兩手移到褲腰前，解開釦子，拉下拉鏈，他的動作緩慢，就像在進行一場表演……他彎腰將牛仔褲褪到腿股，褲管卻卡在了他的膝蓋，因為它實在太潮濕了。  
於是Sebastian又站直了身體，他擺動雙腿，將掛在上頭的藍色布料漸漸抖落，直到褲管滑到腳底，在地面攤成兩團圓圈，他這才扯出腳踝，把褲子踢向一旁。

Chris無疑看傻了眼，Sebastian全身上下只剩下一條黑色內褲，他邁步朝Chris走來，他光裸的腿那麼長，小腿骨纖細得不像話，腳掌踩踏在地面的氣勢卻出奇驚人，像個無畏的表演者在他的舞台上漫步。  
Sebastian全程盯著Chris的褲襠看，它剛才擠壓著他，硌得他生疼，它現在依然醒目的鼓突在那兒，沒有因為Sebastian的遠離而消停。Sebastian露出微笑，他來到接近Chris不超過半尺的地方，將兩隻拇指探進內褲褲腰，慢慢往下脫。  
屬於另一個男性的完整生殖器出現時，Sebastian看得出來，Chris有點兒吃驚，他的目光原本有點飄忽不定，一會兒看向洗手台，一會兒看向地面的某片水漬，直到Sebastian把內褲脫到腳底，用一腳的趾頭勾住它，將它往旁拖，正好拖進那片水漬，Chris這才醒神似的把視線轉回來，赤裸裸的、一絲不掛的Sebastian就站在那兒，不偏倚也不閃躲。  
Chris會意過來了這件事，他們，這是他們兩人份的事，他可不能只是袖手旁觀。Chris也將垂在大腿兩側的手舉起來，開始拆褲腰上的皮帶。  
Sebastian轉身，他反手抓住Chris的手，把對方帶往淋浴間的方向，Chris的休閒褲、皮帶頭和內褲都被扔在地上，現在Chris也全身光溜溜的了，他們處在最公平的狀態，Sebastian卻反而有點不敢去看對方的裸體，Chris的狀態比他想像中的還……嚇人，這個男人穿著緊身衣擄獲了全球影迷的心，但他真正的力量都隱藏在皮囊之下。  
Sebastian背對著Chris，他一步一步往前走，每一腳都踩踏進一片水，在半空中激起小小的、飛濺後即迸射開來的水花，他感覺自己像在銀河裡散步，他會好好記住這一刻，不管過了今晚之後世界會變成什麼樣子。

蓮蓬頭還躺在淋浴間的門口，Sebastian彎下腰把它撿起來，他的陰莖垂在胯間，兩粒睪丸沉甸甸地掛在那兒，但是他知道Chris勃起了，從剛剛一直到現在，當他站起來時背部和臀部都擦到了對方直挺挺豎在那兒的陰莖，它貼得離他那麼近。Sebastian在Chris看不見的角度吞了一口口水，他們一起走進淋浴間，Chris用空著的那隻手把門拉上，玻璃門中間的矽膠緊密吸附住門框，門內有限的空氣從門縫被擠壓出去，發出『嘶嘶』的微弱聲響。  
旅館大門的安防系統全天候開啟，房間門是鎖著的，浴室門沒關，不過這個小小的淋浴間已經足夠私密，就像盒中盒最裡面藏著的那個驚喜。  
Sebastian舉起手把蓮蓬頭掛回牆上，他才剛完成這個動作，Chris就抓著他的肩膀把他翻轉了一百八十度，Sebastian被動地再度和Chris面對面，他的背肌貼上冰涼的牆面時泛起了一身雞皮疙瘩，慶幸的是Chris和他站得相當近，他看不見對方下半身的狀態……只要不低頭就看不到。  
「你還覺得我這樣做是腦袋不清楚？」Chris問，天知道Sebastian是怎麼想的，他們剛剛往對方頭上澆的冷水難道還不夠多嗎？Sebastian甚至為他表演了一套私人的小型脫衣秀，彷彿以為Chris經歷完這些就會認定一切只是場鬧劇，回歸到Sebastian口中的『冷靜』。  
Sebastian搖搖頭，就算他稍早之前真的萌生過這種想法，Chris也證實了自己的幽默感不是用在這類事情上，性取向錯亂就更不是他們之間的問題了。Sebastian原本還想盯著自己的腳趾，現在Chris靠了上來，那根硬梆梆的生殖器夾在兩人的小腹中間，成為唯一的問題，「我只想知道為什麼。」  
當Sebastian再抬頭時，Chris已經不是一片調色盤，也不是盛裝著怪力的軀殼，他的手臂撐在Sebastian耳朵兩旁的牆壁，拉開一小段距離，只要Sebastian伸手就能抱住他，當然也能把他推得老遠。  
「跟你接吻的感覺比我想像中的好，這是我一開始的想法，我以為我被開發了什麼不得了的潛能……」Chris觀察了幾秒，直到他確定Sebastian沒有推開他的意思，甚至還願意繼續聽他說蠢話，他才移動一隻手小心翼翼的去摸對方的臉，「然後事情就像你知道的，我把排練搞砸了，我可以跟同性來場火辣的舌吻甚至床戲，那些都不是最困難的部份，但我想我的導演是聰明人，他看得出來我不夠投入，我的腦袋裡裝了另一個預設情境，要是沒有對的那個人來跟我搭擋，我永遠表達不出真正的情感。」

Sebastian歪著頭，他的臉枕在Chris的手掌裡，幾撮短髮從彎曲的指節中間穿出來。老實說這不是Sebastian第一次聽同性告白，但他倒是第一次想把內容當真，他踏進演藝圈太久，遇過各種光怪陸離的事，他知道Chris跟自己一樣在跟某任前女友的關係裡跌得很慘，也傷得很深，所以他們都不會草率看待每一段感情，更不會隨隨便便把真心交付出去，何況對方還跟自己一樣是男人。  
Sebastian願意配合著把這件事當成是看完色情片的一場小意外，他甚至可以用手幫Chris打出來，但後者顯然對自己的立場很堅持，他察覺到Sebastian的沉默，掌心使了點力逼迫對方看著自己。  
「我沒想過自己能摘下星星……」當Sebastian看向Chris的眼睛時不小心咕噥出這串話，Chris聽不懂，因為Sebastian講的是羅馬尼亞母語，不過他也沒有聽懂的必要，Sebastian瞇起的瞳孔中有水的光澤，他剛剛去完一趟銀河，把星星的碎片帶回來了，Chris很想跟Sebastian說，他不能用這種眼神去看一個男人，萬一對方想把他吃了怎麼辦？  
Chris大概也真的把心裡的想法說出口了，因為Sebastian的嘴巴貼了過來，吸住他的舌頭，把它放在自己的齒面上啃咬，就像報復Chris稍早時的舉動，也順便叫他閉嘴。

有人把蓮蓬頭的水打開，不過兩個人事後都忘記是誰開的，他們的想法很一致，讓水聲蓋掉這該死的沉默吧，順便在恐怖的冰水洗禮後來一場真正的熱水澡。  
他們站在水底下接吻，嚴格說起來，現在已經沒有誰教導誰的問題，Sebastian跟男人舌吻的經驗不比Chris來得多，他只有第一次演同志時在吻戲伸了舌頭，他的男搭擋當時很好心的提醒他，叫他可以不必那麼賣力，除非Sebastian本身很沉浸其中又是另一回事，不過他的搭擋看得出來他只是為了工作。他的經紀人也告訴他一些閃躲的小技巧，他們在片廠都有做防護措施，敏感的褲襠部位用一些不黏毛的小貼布包得嚴嚴實實，畢竟要是有人真的在拍攝途中起了不該有的反應，也麻煩得很。  
Sebastian的某些麻煩就是這麼招惹來的，他只想力求表現到最好，卻難免有些人誤會他別有用心，他接演那麼多的同志片之後當然被同性示愛過，次數還不算少，圈內圈外人都有，某些甚至到達了騷擾的程度。  
所以他越來越謹慎，他抿起嘴唇，只在該說話的時候說話，久而久之有些場合連該講的話都說不出口。他收斂眼波，不再對不相干的人亂放電，有人警告過他那樣很危險，眼前的Chris就是一個。Chris不知道自己對Sebastian來說是那則最大的例外，他不曉得自己在片廠散發出的引力有多強，導致Sebastian得使出渾身解數才能跟他對應，牢牢吸附住兩方不致使任何一方墜落。

這就是Sebastian所說的，他考量的永遠是『他們』，他們努力了那麼久終於走到今天這一步，得到前所未有的機會，他不想讓自己或Chris丟臉。所以眼下這種事，他們一定得躲在沒人看得見的角落做，兩個人毫無防備的下半身貼在一起，Chris的前端一直戳到Sebastian的肚子，他只能暫時拋棄Chris的吻，他低下頭，拉出一長條黏稠的口水垂在兩人中間，他嘗試用手去幫忙Chris，雖然Sebastian在這方面也毫無前例可言。  
他的手指搓著那個冠狀物，剝開一小層莖皮，露出裡面紫紅色的東西，Sebastian看見它的尺寸時愣了愣，確實很……超級士兵。他又不自覺用舌頭舔嘴唇，其實他只是想把那撮煩人的口水弄掉，這時候他聽見一道奇怪的聲音從Chris的喉嚨發出來，他以為對方又要取笑他的小習慣了，結果Chris抓住他的手，把他翻了個身面向牆壁，那個尺寸可觀的東西一下子抵住Sebastian的屁股跟著噴在他頸背後方的熱氣一起，Chris靠在他的肩膀上，呼吸聲一次比一次更強烈，將近四十度的水柱不斷由上往下打在他們的頭頂，一點降溫的效果也沒有。  
Sebastian原本舒緩下來的神經線又全部繃了起來，他的手抓在壁面上，掌背浮出清晰可見的指骨跟青色的血管，他幾乎做好準備迎接最糟糕的局面了──但對象如果是Chris，那或許也不算太糟──當Sebastian浮現這層想法時，他覺得自己簡直在找死，冒險家只是比較好聽的說法罷了。  
他沒料到的是，Chris不像他具有那麼豐沛的冒險精神。我不是一個勇敢的人，Chris在他的耳邊說，同樣的話Chris在訪談時也說過，他從來不吝於承認自己的弱點就像他不吝於給別人讚美。  
如果我在馬路上被打劫，我只會大喊救命，美國隊長只是存在電影世界的英雄，現實生活中，我保護不了那麼多人，至少能不讓你受傷。  
聽完這句話，Sebastian的手指在牆上動了動，他看不見Chris的表情，對方自然也看不見他的，但Chris還是伸出了一隻手覆蓋在他手上，他們之間已經不需要任何多餘的廢話了。

Sebastian向後挺腰，那根滾燙的生殖器從他的股溝往上滑向他的背，Chris騰出另一手掐住他的胯骨，開始往他背部頂弄，他的尾椎中間陷下去一道凹槽，正好能讓對方順利地來回滑動。  
Chris的動作越來越急，從他用力的程度可以感覺出他忍耐了多久，Sebastian也用相同的力道把身體往後送，就算他的背已經快被磨得破皮了，那塊薄薄的皮膚變成血紅色，腫脹的睪丸隨著Chris的動作不斷拍打到Sebastian的屁股，那聲音比落在地面的水聲還更清脆。  
一陣劇痛感在Chris的前端收縮，他壓住Sebastian，趴在對方身上射了精，灼熱的精液噴向Sebastian的背脊，再沿著一截截突出的骨節流下來。Sebastian閉著眼睛，指甲差點摳掉壁磚上的一層花紋，Chris的手指扣進他張開的指頭空隙，把他的手緊緊握住。Sebastian的左邊肩膀拱起來，Chris算準那件白色T恤領口延伸的位置，低下頭在T恤剛好蓋住的地方咬了一口，留下一個清楚的齒痕。

他們轉戰到床上，浴室的地板實在太滑了，蓮蓬頭一直開著也很浪費水。接吻已經變成他們最常態的互動，他們的手指裡有對方的頭髮，嘴巴吃著兩人份的口水，他們的髮絲上跟皮膚上有同樣的香味，是旅館提供的不曉得什麼品牌的洗髮精和沐浴乳，他們在一片混亂中使用它們，僅僅是為了起到最基本的清潔作用，至少嗆鼻的汗躁味跟酒味已經消退了不少。  
Sebastian仰面躺著，濕漉漉的腦勺陷進枕頭裡，他的雙眼望向天花板，身前有個男人親吻他身上的每一吋，房內沒開燈，頭上的那團漆黑像宇宙的一個黑洞，若Sebastian再盯著它久一點恐怕就會被吸進去。他身後是柔軟的床墊，他整個人卻像飄浮在天空，『睡在一團棉花糖上』是Sam Wilsom在電影裡的台詞，Sebastian終於了解到這句話一點都不誇張。  
有一股奇妙的觸感從Sebastian的胯下傳來，那正好是Chris嘴唇移動到的地方，他用舌尖在Sebastian的肚臍前方打著轉，彷彿在上面畫什麼神袐的圖騰。血液離開Sebastian的腦部往他的下腹聚集，他勃起了，龜頭幾乎頂到Chris的喉結，稍早在淋浴間時他意識不清地射了幾次前液，卻沒有得到徹頭徹尾的發洩，那時他一心只顧及Chris的感受，如今他了解到對方想做出回饋。  
但Sebastian不想一直當被動的那一方，他翻了個身，用一種無預警的蠻力讓Chris和他的位置對調，改把對方壓在他下方，當Chris張大了眼睛時Sebastian感到很得意，雖然黑暗裡他其實看得不是很清楚。  
Sebastian的身體緩緩挪動，他趴俯的姿勢有點像隻花豹，Chris躺在那兒，腦袋從枕頭前抬起一半，似乎很好奇Sebastian打算怎麼做，雙子座多疑卻又熱衷於探索的好奇心在Chris身上表露無遺，他甚至抬起一隻腳，小腿肚勾在Sebastian腰後，將自己股間的某個空位讓出來，Sebastian的前端頂到那裡時Chris還發出一陣短促的笑，沒人聽得懂他是抗拒還是歡迎，也或者兩者皆是。  
反倒是Sebastian定在了原處，他遲疑著，並且用很短的時間確定這不是他想要Chris的方式，他往前爬了幾吋，Chris在不遠處等他，他的宇宙又重新回到他的眼裡，那麼貼近，只要伸出手指就摸得到。他撅起的臀部磨蹭到Chris的陰莖，由於剛才已經射過一次，Chris現在只處在半勃狀態，然而隨著Sebastian的身體越往下沉，Chris的精力回溫，下體也跟著硬了起來。  
感覺到自己坐著的龜頭又開始充血，Sebastian有些壞心的動起腰部，用股溝夾咬它，在黑暗的掩護下，人的行為會變得失去控制，於是Chris也用手掌肆無忌憚地揉起Sebatiam的屁股，警告對方別玩火。  
好吧，其實Sebastian還不確定自己是不是真的做好了準備，當那個硬挺的前端撐開他肛門的一小處時，他還是感到了恐慌，就算無邊無際的墜落是他從小到大的心願，Chris也不見得想跟他一起。他很感謝Chris給了他一個緩衝區，他撐俯著上半身，陰莖平行貼住Chris腹肌中間的一條線，他再前行幾吋，疼痛的勃起便被Chris的胸肌夾住。  
Sebastian理解為什麼Chris能操著他的背高潮了，男人被蛋白質填飽的肌肉有它特殊的彈性，就算比不上女人濕熱的陰道……在隆起的肌理間快速抽插也他媽的很爽。Sebastian的手掌順著Chris的恥毛一路往上摸，找到對方的乳頭，他食指跟中指的指腹搓揉那個小硬塊，然後發現自己無可救藥的愛上這種觸感，Chris也在對他做相同的事，敏感的乳尖跟馬眼一樣傳來陣陣刺痛，就像被電流燙到，又不會至人於死地──雖然這一切也夠要人命的了。  
Sebastian射了精，射在Chris的胸部上，有一部份的精液還噴向Chris的下巴。在他射精的同時他用腿股夾緊Chris的陰莖，他不確定對方是不是射了第二次，熱流跟著汗水一起湧出，在兩人的胸前跟腹間擴散，像膠水一樣把他們的身體黏在一塊兒。  
幾個小時之前，坐在客廳看電視、往體內狂塞高熱量食品的兩人還分別想著，如果『練習』進行的不那麼順利，今天晚上自己可能得睡沙發。然而此刻的他們窩在同一張床上，以最小的面積和彼此踡臥在棉被底下，誰的手臂也不放開對方，癱軟的雙腳哪兒也去不了。

※※※

凌晨兩點，Chris和Sebastian還醒著，酒精的侵襲照說應該讓他們昏死過去，但不曉得為什麼，兩人就是睡不著。  
大床的正前方是縷空的裝飾牆，牆壁前方的LED螢幕又亮了起來，Chris的手裡握著電視遙控器，他在半小時前花了十秒不到的時間衝去客廳的茶几上拿起它再鑽回被窩裡。Sebastian躺在原處，看著Chris，叫他不用那麼著急，電視又不會跑，Chris用沒拿遙控器的那隻手摟住Sebastian的肩膀，說，我是怕你會跑。  
這個時間點，電影台已經放起第三輪的重播影片，他們轉了一圈發現實在沒什麼片子有看頭，於是又最後停留在鎖碼頻道。影片中淋漓盡致演出的男女演員已經不能帶來尷尬了，Chris和Sebastian的背後靠著豎起來的兩枚枕頭，幾乎是面無表情的看向螢幕上的一大片春色，對於精力存量已然消耗怠盡的兩個男人，再激情的AV片也起不了催情的作用。  
「我覺得她的叫聲有點太誇張了。」Sebastian看向那個聲嘶力竭的女優，發表了他的個人意見。  
「嗯……這應該是導演的意思，」Chris瞇著眼，很認真地打量起畫面中的運鏡，「如果是我，我會把那個花瓶從茶几上移走，它不但擋掉三分之一的沙發，還讓女主角的臉部表情無法發揮，難怪她得喊到破嗓子，好像男主角還不夠賣命似的，你看看，他的那話兒幾乎要頂穿她的腸子了……」  
的確，這一男一女正用一種疑似太陽馬戲團的體位交疊在一起，讓Sebastian不得不認可Chris的說法，這個導演確實是注重浮誇效果的人。Sebastian順著Chris朝螢幕指指點點的手勢，回頭望向對方的臉，「你可以試著在片廠提供你的專業意見，這樣說不定能提前殺青的日期。」  
Chris先是愣了幾秒，當他會意過來Sebastian的意思，「哦，算了吧！」Chris把遙控器扔到床舖的另一端，就像他當初把那齣燙手的劇本扔得老遠一樣，「現在我很懷疑我能不能好好拍完那部戲了，導演要不是得把我的搭擋換掉，就是得把我換掉。」  
「你不能這樣，大導演，你還是得敬業。」

Sebastian在被單下方絞著十根手指頭，對於Chris的說法，他當然感到高興，但也不能說不擔憂。Chris的一條大腿還跟他的腿疊在一塊兒，他們在一起拍戲快三年，半個月前有了第一個吻，現在，他們能就近感受到彼此的生理狀態，要是誰聊著聊著興致又來了，另一個人會毫不考慮的滿足對方，他們有可能就這樣一路耗到天亮。  
「我知道，我怎麼可能不敬業，若我那樣做，你會瞧不起我的，」Chris邊說邊湊近Sebastian，不遠處的LED螢幕是房內唯一的光源，照亮兩人間的互動，讓他們稍微有了羞恥心，於是在高低起伏的喘息聲浪襯底下，Chris只用嘴巴親了親Sebastian的臉頰，好像他之前沒做過更越線的事似的，「電影沒意外的話在下個月就能完成了，到時候也許我該再來訂這間旅館，試一試他們的按摩浴缸，這次它都沒機會派上用場，整間浴室都被水噴濕了，就只有浴缸是乾的……」  
Chris的說法讓Sebastian更想笑了，他們可以全身赤裸、雙腿交纏著躺在這兒，一本正經地討論色情片的劇情，還有什麼話不能說的，「Chris，如果你想要再來一次約會，你可以直接講，我不是很擅長猜謎。」  
Chris笑得一臉沒心沒肺。

隔天早上，手機的鬧鐘在九點響起，那是Sebastian的手機，他把它調整成震動模式。如果情況允許，Sebastian也想睡到自然醒，不過今天中午他還有個面試，這件事他沒有告訴Chris，就算取不取得那個角色對如今的他來說無關緊要，只要有機會，Sebastian就會去試一試，他總是如此。  
Chris還在睡，而且睡得像個死人，Sebastian從床上坐起來，凝望著對方的側臉好一會兒，晨光從窗簾布下方透進來，把房內的每件東西都鍍上一小圈鵝毛色，Chris為了新戲留的鬍子上還沾著一小撮白液，那是Sebastian留下的，他也看見它了，他有點心虛地伸手把它捏掉，這個動作沒有把Chris吵醒，不確定是好是壞。  
Chris把頭側著Sebasitna的這個方向睡，他的手臂墊在枕頭下方，打呼聲跟背肌的起伏一樣很規律，他的嘴唇微微張開，眼尾上揚，睫毛貼緊枕頭布打著顫。Sebastian想了想，最後低頭在Chris的眼皮上吻了一下，然後他掀開棉被離開床，走到浴室裡去拿晾在那裡的衣服跟褲子。

昨晚他們兩人就約好了，和入房時一樣，他們也該用一前一後的方式離開旅館。所以Sebastian不打算在離去前叫醒Chris，他捏了捏掛在衣架上的T恤，它還有點兒濕，牛仔褲就更別說了，不過他也沒別的選擇。幸好現在還是夏天，旅館離他的住所也不算太遠，Sebastian的計劃是先回家換套正式一點的衣服，再去參加面試。  
他拿起放在沙發上的鴨舌帽，壓在變形的頭髮上，走出房間去搭電梯。Sebastian原本以為這麼早的時間他可以神不知鬼不覺地溜到車站，過程不會引起任何人的注意，結果他才剛剛踏出旅館，就被一個男粉絲攔了下來。  
這位男粉絲似乎是慢跑恰好路過此地，一切都只是個巧合。然而見到Sebastian出現時，男粉絲展現出異常的亢奮，他問Sebastian能不能一起合照，以Sebastian的習性，他通常不會拒絕影迷的任何要求，但他今天的狀態真的有點反常，他也如實和這位男粉絲說了，希望對方不介意他的穿著太過草率。  
男粉絲完全沒有介意的意思，他用手機興沖沖和Sebastian拍了照──應Sebastian的提議，他們只拍了近身照，幾乎只有兩顆人頭入鏡──結果Sebastian稍晚在推特上看到照片時，他才發現，這位男粉絲跟昨天晚上堵到Chris的是同一人。對方發照片時也同樣@了Chris和Sebastian的名字，他的留言內容是：我的老天爺！我居然在不到二十四小時之間分別碰見了美國隊長跟冬兵，我簡直是世界上最幸運的傢伙！  
幸運往往不是巧合。


End file.
